Fergus MacDougal
Fegus MacDougal '''is the fearless Pirate of Bellum Bestiae series. Bios Bellum Bestiae Fergus has been a pirate since being expelled from the Royal Scots Navy, and is regarded as one of Europe's most feared and wanted of them all for his countless atrocities, from terrorizing lands and oceans to murdering innocents. In order to achieve the much greater notoriety he so desperately seeks, Fergus sets sail to slay Damoclus, a being not much less malevolent than he. Movelist Ars Specialis * '''Arquebus Shot: Fergus points his arquebus at his opponent and shoots them. Meter Burn makes the gun blast bigger and causes a hard knockdown. Can also be performed in midair. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Stabbing Shot: Fergus thrusts his cutlass and arquebus into his opponent at the same time, lifts them into the air, and shoots them, sending them flying until they hit the ground. On Meter Burn, the firearm blast sends them flying upwards instead, allowing for a free hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Dishonorable Stab: Fergus thrusts his cutlass into his opponent's gut, causing them to kneel down and hold it and groan in pain, which stuns them for a free hit. On Meter Burn, the stun duration is longer. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Ready the Cannon!: Fergus calls out, "READY THE CANNON!", causing a cannonball to fly towards the opponent out of nowhere, causing a soft knockdown if it connects. On Meter Burn, another, larger cannonball appears, causing a harder knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Drunken Rage: Fergus drinks some rum from a glass bottle, gaining a 10-second 5% damage boost, and throws the bottle to the ground afterwards, breaking it. Once the buff wears off, he throws up on the arena floor, his back turned so as to hide it from view, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Meter Burn adds five more seconds boost time and 3% more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Lashing Tentacles: Fergus grows octopus tentacles out of his back that lash at his opponent six times, once for each individual tentacle and the last two times for the left and right sides of him, with two tentacles being used simultaneously for each side before retracting back into him. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Tentacle Tri-Slam: Fergus' octopus tentacles reach out to grab his opponent. He then proceeds to use them to slam them to the other side three times before retracting the tentacles. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Octo-Squeeze: Fergus' octopus tentacles grab the opponent and squeeze them tight. Afterwards, the tentacles retract back into him, letting the foe go. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Runs the blade of his cutlass across the metal top of his arquebus and points both weapons at the opponent * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Horizontally swings his cutlass and arquebus simultaneously at the opponent in a thrusting motion Fergus stabs his opponent in the gut, then takes his cutlass out. Afterwards, he takes out his arquebus and shoots out their kneecaps, causing them to fall to their knees and hold their stomach in pain from the stabbing. Then, four octopus tentacles grow out of his back and grab each one of the defeated foe's limbs and Fergus, tentacles still around their arms and legs, jumps off-screen with them, saying, "To the depths with ye!". Afterwards, we cut to underwater where Fergus plunges into the sea with his opponent, fully turns into his octopus form, and tugs and pulls on their limbs and squeezes on their neck with all his tentacles for a few seconds until he rips them into four pieces and pops their head off, their blood floating up in the ocean water. Once the losing combatant is dead, Fergus swims away and we cut back to the arena where he jumps out of the water and changes back to human form. Sequences Battle Intro We first cut to Fergus in his octopus form swimming underwater for two seconds, then the battlefield where he jumps out of the water and shape-shifts back into his human form, declaring, "A visit to Davy Jones' Locker be in order fer ye!" as he readies his cutlass and arquebus and goes into his fighting stance. Match Point Fergus looks down menacingly at his opponent, arquebus pointed down at them, saying, "Awee and bile yer head, ye worthless waste," then goes into his fighting stance again. Victory Pose Fergus walks over to his defeated opponent, saying, "Dead men tell no tales...", then, while the losing character is off-screen, points his arquebus at them and pulls the trigger, continuing, "...of duelin' against a pirate!" Arcade Bellum Bestiae Prologue: The Tale of the Pirate, Fergus MacDougal (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Fergus on his ship, looking down at and pointing his arquebus at the camera, exposing his rotting teeth in a menacing fashion as he does so, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Before the time of Edward Teach, also known as Blackbeard, there existed another, equally-notorious pirate by the name of Fergus MacDougal. However, he was not always the murdering and plundering nautical menace he is now, for he once served in the Royal Scots Navy until he was dishonorably discharged for leading some of his fellow privateers to mutiny and turned to piracy as a result. While on a treasure expedition in the Spanish West Indies, Fergus found and opened a chest which contained not only gold, but also the octopus spirit, Polypus, which saw that he was ready to host her and entered his body. Over his newfound career, he committed such unspeakable atrocities as terrorizing lands and murdering innocents, much to the objection of the current ruler of the Kingdom of Scotland, James IV, who placed a huge bounty on his head. Now, Fergus wishes for his to become the most feared and notorious pirate crew in history, but in order for that to happen, he will have to slay Damoclus and take as much of his demonic energy as necessary for himself. Mirror Match (Quest Mode) (Fergus is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Fergus for the real one to fight) * Fergus: What is another me doin' in me presence? Did I drink some bad rum last night? Regardless, 'tis time I dug ye a watery grave! (Both Ferguses draw their weapons and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Fergus: Ye be the one to deserve a fate so cruel, not me! Only one of us can be Europe's most feared! Destined Battle - vs. Agnarr Holgersen (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Fergus and Agnarr stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Fergus: Yers be a land I cannot wait to spread fear throughout, as I did England, France, Germany, Italy, East Asia, and Africa. * Agnarr: What I recommend doing is surrendering peacefully. For the glory of the Ulv Tann clan! (Fergus and Agnarr go into their fighting stances.) * Fergus: Mark me words. The only good Norseman be a dead one. Dead in the depths of the ocean below! * Agnarr: Må Odin ha barmhjertighet på deg. (May Odin have mercy on you.) Sub-Boss Battle - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Agnarr is down on one knee and one hand.) * Fergus: If ye got any last words before ye join yer Viking ancestors in Valhalla, now would be a good time to say them. * Agnarr: You have done many terrible things in your lifetime. Have you anything... to say in your defense? * Fergus: Ye shall walk the plank... bound at the arms in ropes! (A fiery portal materializes beneath Fergus' feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Agnarr: Ha det (goodbye), lowlife! Enjoy an eternity in the fiery depths as your punishment! (Six seconds later, we cut to Fergus in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Fergus: What be this? Have I been sentenced to an ironic fate... in Davy Jones' Locker? * Damoclus: Nice try, foolish mortal, but this is not Davy Jones' Locker, and there is no water here. Only lava, molten rock, and skies of smoke. In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Fergus: Attempt it if ye be capable, fatso! (readies his cutlass and arquebus) Final Boss Battle - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Fergus has defeated Torturex) What is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that scurvy-ridden bilge rat myself! * Fergus: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with his cutlass and arquebus strapped to his back) Yes... This be it! I shall soon be feared throughout all the lands and all the seven seas! * Damoclus: (approaching Fergus) Fergus MacDougal, one of Europe's most feared, wanted, ruthless, and notorious pirates, one who continues to live his life on the high seas even after expulsion from the Royal Scots Navy. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Fergus: Of bloody course bein' dishonorably discharged never stopped me! Be there a problem with that? * Damoclus: Truth be told, yes. Your king back home in the Kingdom of Scotland, James IV, has placed an unbelievably large bounty upon your head. * Fergus: He needs to be taught a lesson, and so does me former Navy! * Damoclus: Incorrect... The only person who needs to be taught a lesson is you, for I will keep you here to burn forever in the fires of my realm for your countless atrocities. * Fergus: Do not spew religious crap at me! I be an atheist, and have been since I left Protestantism behind fer a life of piracy! * Damoclus: It matters not. Unspeakable torture is still in order for you, and nothing you say can change that. * Fergus: Ye best be prepared, Mr. Damoclus, for once I dispose of ye, leave this cursed realm... (going into his fighting stance) I will be more feared and more notorious than ever! * Damoclus: You think you, a pirate, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) After winning against Damoclus in his primary form * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) Ending * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere pirate? * Fergus: Are ye done sayin' yer prayers? The sharks will have ye in the briny deep before ye know it! (places the barrel of his arquebus on Damoclus' chest where his heart is located and pulls the trigger) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (We cut to Fergus in a Scottish town. He, now burning with Damoclus' fiery purple glow and his eyes glowing light purple, creates a fiery explosion that blasts the guards who were about to arrest him back.) Fergus was successful in slaying Damoclus and absorbing his demonic energy. However, upon returning home to Scotland, he was to be captured and brought to justice by King James IV's royal guard for all the atrocities he had committed in his lifetime, but to no avail. He channelled his newfound power at the arresting guards, pushing them away. (Fergus is later standing on the forecastle deck of his ship, cutlass pointed in the ship's direction, in the angry rain at night, with his pirate crew, including Charlotte (see Pierre Beaumont's entry for details on what she looks like and what she wears) on board.) Afterwards, Fergus readied his ship and crew, and soon, an entire ocean of misfortune ensued. Let all those, whether on land or at sea, and whether of high or low status in life, who dare hear his name, or lay eyes upon him for even a split-second, tremble before him with great fear and know him as "the Demon Scourge of the High Seas" for all eternity. Did You Know? * Patrick Seitz, who voices Fergus here, was also the voice actor of, aside from Cervantes, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue, Franky from One Piece, and Germany from Hetalia, and did you know he's also Bizarro in Injustice 2? * Remember when I did Pierre's entry and included his inferior sister, Charlotte, in his ending? Well, here she is again, this time making a cameo in Fergus' ending not only as part of his pirate crew, but also as a possible love interest for him in BBII! * Fergus is one of the few characters in whose ending The Bad Guy Wins; you'll see who else when their bios come. Category:Characters Category:MGW characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Humans